vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 1
Vampire Knight Vol. 1 is the first volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Contents * 1st Night - * 2nd Night - * 3rd Night - * 4th Night - * 5th Night - * Bonus Story - Night Class Side * Editor's Notes Book cover summary The Viz cover summary: :Yuki Cross has no memory of her past prior to the moment she was saved from a vampire attack ten years ago. She was adopted by the headmaster of Cross Academy, and now works alongside Zero to guard the Academy's secret. Yuki believes that vampires and humans can coexist peacefully, but her partner has different ideas... The Chuang Yi cover summary: :Her very first memory...is filled with snow, terror, blood and vampires. Menaced by a vampire and saved by another, she is an orphan who has been adopted by the Chairman of a prestigious boarding school called Cross Academy. Meet Yuki, a spirited girl who adores her saviour, the dashing vampire called Kaname. Yuki's friend, Zero, on the other hand, suffers from a bitter past and hates vampires to the core. What secrets lie behind his tortured eyes...? Release information Plot summary Yuki Cross's earliest memory is of a snowy night in winter, when she was attacked by one vampire and was saved by another, Kaname Kuran. Ten years later, Yuki is adopted as the daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy and has grown up and become a prefect for the school with one main purpose: to protect the Human Day class student and the Vampire Night class students from each other. Her fellow guardian, Zero Kiryu, a childhood companion whose parents were killed by a pureblood vampire, is now determined to kill them all and refuses to trust them. Through a cruel twist of fate, Zero becomes a vampire himself, having been bitten by a pure-blood vampire four years before, Shizuka Hio. Kaname leads the group of Night class, with the help of Takuma Ichijo. Zero's secret is brutally revealed when he finds himself unable to resist biting Yuki. Zero's guilt and pain forces him to try and run away, only to be stopped by Yuki who promises to kill him if the time comes. The headmaster performs a ritual for Yuki to tame Zero and Yuki seeks Kaname to implore with him to keep Zero's secret. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol01.jpg | English cover, Viz Vol01 back.jpg | English back cover, Viz Ch01 LaLa.jpg | 1st Night - (magazine) Ch02 Viz.jpg | 2nd Night - (Viz) Ch03 translation.png | 3rd Night - (unofficial scan) Ch04 translation.png|4th Night - (unofficial scan) Ch05 translation.png|5th Night - (unofficial scan) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol01 Chuang Yi.jpg |English cover, Chuang Yi Vol01 back Chuang Yi.jpg|English back cover, Chuang Yi Vol01 back Chuang Yi Madman.jpg|English back cover, Chuang Yi / Madman Japanese edition Vol01 Japanese.jpg |Japanese cover Trivia *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Yuki's quote (from 1st Night): "The Cross Academy Night Class... This beautiful, elite group is actually made up of vampires!!" Navigation Category:Books Category:Volumes Category:Volume 1